


In My Place

by Beautyishername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: A fight over ice cream turns into something unexpected. Malia's stubborn and snarky. Theo's insightful and stoic. He gets on her nerves, even when he does nothing. But he doesn't care. He actually likes the effect he has on her and vice versa. DISCLAIMER





	1. Chapter 1

There it was. The most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. Blue Bell Red Velvet Ice cream. The red gallon container was calling her name. _Eat me. Eat me._ Her stomach growled as she gazed at the last one through the glass door. After a day of midterms, she was going to treat herself. Opening the freezer door, she reached to grab it as a hand got to it first.

“Hey. That’s mine.” Her eyes threatened. His only remark was a condescending snicker.

“Sorry sweetheart. But it didn’t have your name on it.” He walked off with it.

Not so fast. After a long grueling day, she was not going to let some hair gel wearing, light gray eyes having, pompous jerk take what was hers. He had a fight on his hands.

He heard her quick steps behind him. Shaking his head, he stopped. Turned around. And looked in her gorgeous hazel eyes. They were enraged. And her fists were clenched so tightly, her knuckles were white. She wanted to hit him. She could try.

“Pretty boy. Ever heard of common courtesy. I was reaching for that.” Guys like him got on her nerves. He used his good looks to his advantage. Which meant he thought everything belonged to him. He probably was a frat boy who played loud rap music in his truck. The one who fist pumped to techno music. His Axe was making her sick and turning her stomach.

“And you were too slow.” Grey met hazel. The two stood in the middle of the aisle with tension building quickly. This girl was a tough chick. Who thought she could make everyone do what she wanted with harsh words and fists. He didn’t scare too easily. She was stunning. Unbelievably stunning. He didn’t know too many girls who could make converse, flannel, and shorts look cute rather than sloppy. But still…

“I understand you can’t comprehend manners.” She fiercely talked with her hands. “but that was rude.” He shook his head.

“Yeah, you would know what rude was. You’re just mad that I beat you. Get over it. There are more stores in town.” He walked off.

Yes, there were more stores. But her apartment was closer to this store. No way was she going to drive 20 minutes out her way….

“Ok. You win hair gel.” He stopped at her words, turning around.

“My name is Theo.” He corrected her. This girl was going to be lonely for the rest of her life. She had no idea how to talk to anyone with decency.

“As in Theodorrrre?” Her condescending laugh grew louder as people who were walking pass them began to stare.

“You know what skater girl. You aren’t even worth it.” He walked passed her. His shoulders were stiff from behind.

She rolled her eyes, feeling guilt seep within her. That was harsh. Even for her. Swallowing her pride, she caught up to him, pulling his wrist. He snatched it back. “Look. I’m sorry for that dig.”

“Newsflash skater girl. I could care less about your opinion of me or my name. Do you have like getting under people’s skins? When I came here, all I wanted was some ice cream but nooooo. I had to run into your pretentious ass who likes to call dibs on ice cream and who makes fun of people’s names. While we are on it, what’s yours?” It wasn’t like he didn’t have a reason to be angry at her. She had no filter.

“Malia….” His eyes widened.

“Wait. Your name is Malia. And you have the nerve to make fun of my name. Your name is unconventional.”

“No. My name is Hawaiian. It’s beautiful.” She spat.

“For any other girl who had it, but for you it’s ugly.” She fought the urge to slap that smug smirk off his face.

“Well, at least I’m not named after the chipmunk. You know what. Keep the damn ice cream.” She walked to the parking lot. She should have just taken it from his hand when he wasn’t paying attention.

How could he call her pretentious? She was nothing like that. She didn’t snap a finger and expect whoever she wanted to just come to her like he did. She bet he stared at himself in the mirror for hours. “O yeah. I’m Theo. I’m hot. Look at my biceps…..” She found herself talking aloud. “I drink five protein shakes a day. And I can bench press like 200 pounds. What a jerk.” She kicked the ground.

Looking up, she was on the wrong aisle. “Damnit.” She walked to her car, getting inside. Resting her head on the steering wheel, she didn’t know why she was making such a big deal about it? It was just ice cream. She got the award for the biggest ego and being the biggest jerk.

Turning on her ignition, nothing happened. “No. No.” She tried it again with the same results. “This day just keeps getting better. With her head on the steering wheel, she hit it against it. Eventually collecting herself because there was no point of doing that if it didn’t make her car start.

Theo walked to his truck. Of course, she would be parked beside him. He placed his ice cream in the truck as he watched her hit her head against the steering wheel.  He watched her get out the car, opening the hood. She wasn’t pleasant to be around, but he did have a sister. And he would want someone to help her out if they could if she were in the same situation.

“Is the battery dead?” Theo stood beside her. She looked at him nodding. As if this wasn’t embarrassing enough. She was sure he was enjoying this.

“Yes. But you don’t have to help. Seriously.” Her tone was different. Softer. Even her eyes. There was this angelic look to her. He gave her a soft smile.

“You almost sound human.” His voice was mellow.

“I can be nice. I just. It was one of those days. Exams. And I have no idea what I made on them. I studied my ass off and I showed up not knowing the answers to half of them. And, then, I’m crappy at apologies.”

“Really?” His sarcasm rewarded him with an eye roll. She wasn’t that bad. Just misunderstood. Like him. “Try to not worry about. When do you find out?”

“I don’t know. I keep stalking the website to find out. How were yours?”

“Alright.” She rolled her eyes. Of course, he passed them. Look at him. He was probably smart too.

“You like to do that a lot.”

“What?” She kept her eyes on the engine to keep from looking at his biceps. They were nice. Real nice.

“roll your eyes at me. You’re snarky as hell.”

“That I can’t argue. But you’re just as snarky hair gel.” He smirked while grabbing the cables under his truck seat.

“Whatever you say, princess.” He smirked.

The two stared at each other for minutes. They wondered how the tension between them evaporated so easily. With her this close, he took in everything. The smell of her lip gloss. Her long lashes that flattered her eyes. Her cheeks that held a natural hue of red. He blushed as his eyes found her lips. She tore her eyes away, taking a deep breath. “I’m going to get in my car. Tell me when you’re ready.” He nodded, connecting the cables from his truck to her car.

She smiled as her car came alive again. Getting out, she shrugged. Trying to find the right words. He stood there, waiting for her to say whatever she was trying to.

“Thanks, hair gel.” He smirked taking off his cables from her engine.

“So that’s what you think I am? A pretty boy?” He pulled down her hood down. “Let me guess. You think I have a revolving door for girls to come in and out and that I don’t buy anything but Abercrombie and Fitch or American Eagle. I’m not like that.”

The way he said it made her want to find out. Wait. About 30 minutes ago, she had him sized up as two steps below the scum. She was like those girls on those Lifetime movies. Or worse Hallmark movies. The ones where the girl instantly falls for the guy just because he does one nice deed for them. No way.

“Look everyone makes an assumption about a person when they first meet them….”

“Then that would make you the pretentious one.” He shut his hood.

“O please. Don’t act so self-righteous. Be honest. Tell me what you thought about me. You don’t have to answer because I already know. You think I’m a bully. And I’m not easy to get along with. I can tell by your body language. And you’re right.” Malia avoided his eyes.

“Yeah. You’re right. But right now, you’re showing me a different side to you. A vulnerable side. One that’s unconventionally kind and not short-tempered.”

“That’s a good way of putting it. Unconventionally kind. It will definitely go away and be replaced by stubborn and blunt.” The silence returned between them. He tried to catch her eyes again, but she refused. All she could do was rub her arms as if she were cold. She must have been with shivers through her spine. “I shouldn’t have said that about your name.” It was quiet.

Barely there. But he heard it.

“I shouldn’t have said that about yours either. Malia is a beautiful name. It’s unique. I haven’t met one person with it besides you.” He found her eyes.

“Guess that makes me special right?” She tried not to stutter.

“Yeah. It does.” The two licked their lips, waiting for the other to step up and ask the question. They stood there with their hands in their pockets, gripping their phones. Both shy. Afraid of misinterpreting the signals.

“I got to go. Help my roommate.” Malia bit her lip. It was an obvious lie. And deep down, she wanted him to call her out on it. She didn’t have a roommate.

“Sure. I’ll see you on campus then.” He opened her door as she got inside. They were both still waiting for the other one to speak up.

But nothing happened.

“Yeah.” She quickly drove off.

TWTWTTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ironically, he wasn’t in the mood for ice cream. If he asked her for her number, she wouldn’t believe he was genuine. And guys who looked like him usually weren’t. “O crap.” He looked at his gas tank. His gas light was about to come on. He pulled up at the gas station, grabbing his phone from the cup holder. He found himself searching for her on Instagram and Facebook. Even if he didn’t know her last name…He placed his phone in his pocket, getting out.

He had never seen her on campus before. Probably was a loner like him. There was something that intrigued him about her. Grabbing the nozzle, he turned around at the car behind him in line. He almost spilled gas on himself at the sight of Malia looking down to not look at him.

Why was every pump backed up with two or more cars except this one? Why couldn’t she be more responsible and get her gas when she was at a fourth of a tank? She felt his eyes on her. And it was so frustrating. And irritating. Getting out her car, she sat on her hood. “Can you hurry it up, Theodore? I got a Breaking Bad marathon waiting for me.”

He snickered. Now, he was able to read her. What she meant was ‘I’m glad you’re here. I wanted to talk to you again’.

“In that case. No.” He played with the handle to slow it down. Malia screeched while he laughed. That damn sexy smirk again was on his face. She was so cute when she was frustrated. “If I didn’t know better I would say you were stalking me.”

“It’s called coincidence. Maybe you’re the stalker. I mean you take my ice cream. Now you take my gas pump. Anything else you want to take?” It was supposed to sound forceful. Biting. But her tone sounded curious. Her eyes were alluding she wanted more.

So did he.

“How about your number?” He put the nozzle back on the tank. Walking to her.

 Now she was back to avoiding his eyes. It was a nervous habit of hers. It was odd how this girl had two different sides to her. There was no one behind her. So he sat beside her. Trying again. His eyes found her hand but he didn’t grab it. Sadly. “Am I that bad at asking out a girl who can easily kick my ass.” She laughed much to his liking.

It was her first laugh today. With him so close to her, she took in his scent. His biceps. She had to get off this car, but her body wouldn’t let her.

“Theo. You’re hot.” He knew that tone….

“You’re hot too.” He answered back. “But….”

“But you and I. we don’t match. I mean. Look at us. Are you in a frat?” Her question took him off guard.

“No. but what would that have anything to do with us?” He had to be direct about this attraction.

“Nothing. I just thought. I assumed you were one. And I’ve heard stories about them. Not saying I haven’t heard stories about none greeks.” He was right. She was pretentious. It was a flaw of hers to always see the negative before the positive. It would explain why people stayed away from her.

“Just answer this question? Is there one part of you that wants to see where this can lead?”

“Theo. I’m not a relationship person. I have no idea how to date. Or even how to have a conversation.”

“You’re doing it now. What else? I’m not going to take no for an answer. Obviously, you’re attracted to me too. i can tell in how you’re trying not look at me.” Malia rolled her eyes, shaking her head. He was right.

“Theo. I can’t.” Her mind was made up and he had to respect that.

“Ok. So how about we make a deal. You said you were going to watch Breaking Bad. I happen to like that series too. How about we watch it together. Then If I don’t get on your nerves. Maybe I can….”

“Theo. What the hell do you want? Do you think I’m just some girl who is going to invite some guy over to my apartment who I barely know? Do you think I am so desperate for a guy that I will just sleep with you afterward…..” Her loud voice caused others to look.

And he took it all in.

“what? No……” He began.

“Well, I’m not.” She spat.

“Malia. Look. Calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down. What else am I supposed to think?”

A terrible silence came between them.

“You’re right. You’re right.” He got off her hood. So much for trying to get to know this girl. Her walls were so high, she didn’t know how to climb over. She couldn’t fathom the fact that a guy was actually interested in her. And that she was interested in him too.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Malia found herself here. Knowing the door wasn’t locked. She opened it. Walking to her bedroom. Oblivious to everything around her.

Lydia covered herself with her bedspread as Malia came into her room. Her skin was flushed. Her hair was naturally tussled as she tried to comb it with her hands. She should learn to lock her door more. Her sister was so panicked that she didn’t notice. The red head watched the girl pace back and forth, flailing her arms. Talking fast. Her words were jumbled but she could make out everything.

“Malia. What were you thinking?” Lydia hit her forehead, shaking her head. Malia caught her breath looking at her friend in the bed and the clothes on the floor. O great. She had a perfect sense of timing. Turning her back, Lydia grabbed a large shirt. As Lydia’s command, she sat on the bed.

Running her fingers through her hair as well, she held her knees to herself. Why couldn’t she open herself up to him?

“I wasn’t.” Malia jumped at Stiles coming out the bathroom in Lydia’s robe.

“is it odd that I like the way this feels on my skin.” Stiles blushed at their eyes. He was not expecting Malia to be there obviously. And her eyes told him to leave. “I am definitely interrupting something. I will just go.” Lydia playfully threw a pillow at him.

“I’m not saying you didn’t have the right to feel what you felt. But you can’t blow up on people like that ’Lia. Especially if he honestly likes you.” But this was her sister. It took her time to let her guard down.

“He just met me so how can he like me? I mean. I’m just. I’m not like you Lydia. I don’t know the right thing to say all the time. I can’t trust my feelings. Nor am I super smart and gorgeous.”

“Malia there are different types of intelligence. And you’re gorgeous too. Anyone who doesn’t see that is literally blind. What is the guy’s name again?”

“Theo?” She whispered. Never in a million years did she see herself upset over a guy who she’d barely knew. Someone that she wanted to know.

“As in Theo Raeken? Clean cut, dark hair, thick beard. He lives a couple doors down from me.”

“Of course. This is the first time I’ve ever seen him. And now I’m seeing him everywhere.”

“He’s a loner from what I can tell. I have some mathematics classes with him. Girls flock to him but he kind of brushes them off….” If she asked what she was thinking, then her sister was going to make fun of her. O well.

“What kind of girls?” Lydia gave her mischievous eyes. “Just tell me….”

“No, because then you’re going to start judging yourself. It doesn’t matter if supermodels approach him. It’s who he’s interested in. and apparently, it’s you. Go knock on his door.”

“Hell no.”

“So Malia Tate can fight any battle that comes her way. But when it comes to a boy, she runs and hides.”

“If you think this reverse psychology is working, it's not.”

“Not even a little bit?” Lydia folded her lips, waiting for her to budge.

“Alright. I will go. But only because I don’t feel like hearing your mouth about me not doing it.” Why would she argue? Lydia was never wrong.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Theo sat on his couch, eating his ice cream. His guitar beside him, but he didn’t feel like playing it. The sweetness didn’t stop him from thinking about Malia. He had never met someone who stirred so many emotions inside him. He was frustrated that even now it didn’t stop him from thinking about her. Angry that she thought he was this bad guy when he wasn’t. And somehow sad for her. He wanted to know what happened to her to make her like this.

But if he tried to ask, she would probably blow up on him again…

Knock

Knock

Malia stood at his door. Apartment 319. She bit her lip, waiting patiently. He probably wasn’t there. And if he was, he probably wasn’t going to answer the door. Not that she could blame him. She didn’t deserve another chance.

“Please be here.”

He looked through the peephole. It was Malia. Her eyes were sad. Remorseful.  But he didn’t know if he should open the door. Yes, he wanted to talk to her but was she really ready to talk to him? But his body made the move for him. Reaching for the knob, he opened it.

The two stood there. Staring at each other. Not knowing how to start. She bit her lips softly. Her words were on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn’t articulate them. Not with his gray eyes holding her like this. Speak. Say something….

“I. I wasn’t expecting you to open the door.” She shrugged.

“To be honest I wasn’t either.” His tone and eyes were steady. Hurt. And he refused to let her in.  He closed his door behind him, folding his arms.  

“You shouldn’t have really. I mean. I’ve been a jerk to you on two separate occasions. In one day. and you for some reason you are still giving me time. And I’m sorry. I don’t have a reason for why I do what I do.” It was more of her thinking aloud.

“Yes, you do. You just won’t tell me. and I get that. You just met me. Trust takes time. but how the hell can trust be built if you don’t take a risk? What’s wrong with getting to know you?”

His eyes pleaded with hers. Everything was wrong with that last question. And how he didn’t know the answer from just being around her today blew her mind.

“You make it seem so easy Theo. I bet everything came easily to you. Friends. School. Relationships. But not for me. Never for me.” She sat down in the hallway. Theo licked his lips, sitting beside her. He could tell this was hard for her. It was for him too. But that didn’t stop him from trying. He took a deep breath, resting his head against the wall.

“What if I told you my life wasn’t so great. That I was passed around from family member to family member all because my mother didn’t want us. And that it was hard for me. and my sister to have to adjust to every school. And every home environment we went too.” She looked at him, digesting it all.

He was serious. How could he say it so easily when he just met her?

“I’m sorry.” That was all she could say. But given the circumstances, it probably didn’t have much meaning.

“I didn’t tell you that for you to feel sorry for me. I told you that so you could stop assuming...”

“Theo. I.” She ran her hands through her hair. “you’re right. I shouldn’t do you like that…..”

“Then why? I mean you treat me like crap. The least you can do is give me an explanation. I’m not even asking for the whole truth. Just something though.”

“Growing up. I didn’t have a solid foundation when it came to relationships either….”

“So that’s why you refuse to get close to me.” She still wouldn’t look at him. Touching her chin with his finger, he gently made her face him.

“It’s not because of you. It’s me. It’s always me.” She stared at his beard. His lips. “And.” She gently got our his grip. “and I’m saving you from myself. It’s not like we would actually last.” She shrugged.

“Ok then. Apology accepted.” Malia shook his hand, getting up slowly. She walked off.

If this was right, why didn’t it feel right? Now she sounded cliché. People weren’t a permanent part of her life. Especially good ones. She was surprised Lydia and Stiles had lasted this long. Theo would move on naturally. He didn’t know it yet but she did him a big favor.

All he could do was watch her leave. That look in her eyes was real. She wanted more. But she made her choice.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed. And now, they were starting to see each other everywhere on campus. The cafeteria. The student union. Or just walking to class. And what did Malia do when she saw him? She kept her eyes forward and walked. If she spoke to him, then it would lead to a conversation. Which would lead to her….it didn’t matter anyways.

She couldn’t be his friend.

Bottom line. Even if she turned around to look at him when he passed her. Needless to say, he did it as well. Hoping the other wouldn’t catch.

With Lydia as her best friend, she had seen this happen several times. And it urked her to the point that she had to get involved. She turned over in her bed kissing her husband. People said they were rushing when they married. That they were too young. But they didn’t know their love. And that was what she wanted Malia to have.

Her sister needed to know what a healthy stable relationship was. That you couldn’t let your fear guide you. And she had to give her a little push. Scratch that. A big leap. As she grabbed a banana on the counter, she saw Stiles’ jeep keys. She placed them in her purse, returning to him in bed. He was knocked out. Laughing, she kissed his forehead. He slowly woke. The sun shining through the blinds gave her an angelic glow. He took in her perfect eyebrows and gorgeous lips.

“Morning.” He kissed her.

“Morning.” No one could look at her like him. As if she were the only woman in the world. It was the way Theo looked at Malia. But how was she going to do this? She kissed him once more. “I’m taking your jeep. My car doesn’t have that much gas in it.”

“Lazy.” He teased. “I guess I can let you have Roscoe for the day. I will fill yours up for you.”

“Thanks babe. I will pay you back tonight.” She just didn’t know. When she said “I do,” she gave him everything.

“You better.” He kissed her goodbye.

Right on time. She saw Theo walk out of his apartment. They were heading to the same class. And being study partners from time to time, it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary to strike up a conversation with him. Theo locked his door as he heard loud heels approaching him. The red head gripped her book tightly in her hand. And judging from her eyes, she wanted something. And he already knew what it was.

“No Lydia.” He walked fast so she couldn’t catch up to him. But surprisingly, she was keeping up with him in five inch heels.

“You don’t even know what I’m about to ask. I could ask you for study notes or….” They walked down the flight of stairs.

“Lydia. You’re the smartest person in the class. Hell, you can even teach it yourself. So what is it? And don’t bring up….”

“Malia.” She cut him off as he continued walking to the parking lot. Of course she was still following him. “Look. She likes you. Really likes you.” He stopped at his truck, gripping his bag. He couldn’t fault her for being a good friend.

“Doesn’t matter. She made the choice to not pursue anything. And I’m not going to make her mad again.” He didn’t know if he believed himself.

“So you’re going to give up. Just like that.”

“Lydia. I’m not the problem here.” He was right. Malia thought they weren’t a match, but to her they were. His calm composure would balance her out.

“I know I’m being biased because she’s my best friend. And I have experienced all her emotional ups and downs. She told you a little bit about it. Which is why you can’t give up on her.” He listened carefully.

“I’m sorry that she experienced that. Really. But I’m not a punching bag. I made an effort. I mean last night I finally found her on Facebook. I sent her a message. And…..”

“Let me guess, she hasn’t responded yet.” Lydia finished. Malia didn’t tell her that. But she had to make this work.”  She wants to make an effort with you. She just doesn’t know how. Come on. Work with me.”

“Lydia I don’t know.” He finally said.

“All I got to think of is a place where you two can meet.” She rubbed her chin, completely ignoring his last statement. Theo wondered how can a cute prissy girl like this be friends with an aggressive hot skater girl?

“This might not be a good idea. You know she’s short tempered. But the main thing is that Malia doesn’t have a problem saying what she wants….”

“Look. I know what Malia told you. And as her friend, I know what she wants. And that’s you. What are you doing around threeish? Malia will be done with her classes. What about you?”

“At Smoothie King. I got a short shift today.”

“You will see us there.” She walked off.

What did he just do? As calm as he tried to be, he couldn’t stop these jolts of excitement from rushing through him. How was he going to help her feel comfortable enough to just relax? To truly be herself.

It was something that took him a long time to learn himself. He had to discover who he was as a person. How to know what he needed. Growing up, he had his sister but he was searching for someone to fill the void of his mother. Going from girl because he equated sex with love. And now he knew better. He was now a junior who had been single for a year. Learning how to be independent….. He was at a good place in his life. And content with loneliness.

For the past days, he kept asking himself. What was it about her? And all he could think about was how she argued with him. Even if she was wrong. She stood her ground. And wasn’t too proud to apologize. Plus, her gorgeous dancer’s body….

“I got to get to class.” He stopped himself.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Malia stared at the message. She found herself reading it over and over with a light smile on her face.

_I guess I’m just trying to break the ice because it’s been awkward every time we see each other. We don’t know whether to speak or not. So this is me saying hey. Btw how did your exams go?_

“Theo, you are so freakin cheesy.” She smiled brightly, loving it.

Click

She jumped at the sound of the door opening. Grabbing the baseball bat under her bed, she raced into her living room, instantly dropping it. She shook her head at her dad wiping his hands on an old rag. His shocked eyes made her sigh.

 “Dad. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” The two embraced, kissing him on the cheek.

“Wanted it to be a surprise. Not everyday, you make a B on your chem test. An A on your creative writing test and an A on your women studies test.” She heard the pride in his voice. She was proud of herself too. “I replaced your battery by the way.” He walked to the kitchen, immediately looking through her cabinets and fridge to cook them breakfast.

“Thanks.” His fearless, determined little girl. It was how he raised her to be. “But you don’t need to cook us anything.” He ignored her pulling out bagels, cream cheese, and sausage.

“I want to.” He offered. “I didn’t drive 30 minutes here to just not do anything. You know what they say about idle hands. By the way, when did you get a bat?”

“Stiles gave me his when he got a new one for him and Lydia.” The two laughed.

“That’s nice that they’re still doing well and that you finally got some friends. You were really gonna put me in the hospital with that weren’t you?”

“Yeah. Just with everything that’s been going on. I forgot you had a key.” She shrugged, placing her phone on the counter between them. Unaware, she forgot to lock it. Her father’s eyes read the message, giving her little smile.

“Could it be because of this Theo Raeken?” She blushed at her lack of discretion. He only buttered the bagels.

“No. I mean. He’s just a friend.” Her father gave her a look that wanted more explanation. “He could have been more. But I wrecked it. I said some things I shouldn’t have said. And my snark bit me. So he was an almost. A maybe.” Henry put the bagels down, looking at his beautiful daughter.

He grabbed her hands, taking a deep breath.

 “Dad….” She already knew what he was going to say.

“no. Listen. I hate that I brought you up like that. Having you think that’s what a relationship was. Having you think there was something wrong with you when it was me. I was lonely and I just needed someone. I didn’t care. You didn’t need that. And I know I have apologized to you over and over about it, but you don’t believe that. Because you haven’t let yourself be free of it.”

“I just don’t want to be hurt and abandoned again. It sucks being the tough one dad. I’m expected to be strong. To just move on. I might make it look easy but it’s not.”

“I know it’s not. But remember this. You are better than me. Stronger. Smarter.….Relationships. scratch that. the right relationship. You will know it.” He put the bagels in the toaster. Malia poured them some juice.

“How?”

“Everything just comes together. You don’t have to force the connection. You notice the person’s flaws but you like them. Accept them for who they are. And they accept you. You two grow together and learn to compromise. It’s something that my therapist told me. It’s helping.” She kissed him on the cheek.

“It sounds like it.” Malia smiled. “Theo. This guy. He wants to give me another chance and I want to take it.”

“So then. Take it. And if red flags show up, leave immediately. That’s what I should have done. Don’t get too deep in the relationship. Don’t get emotionally attached when you don’t have to.” He put the bagels on the plate, grabbing the cream cheese.

“Ok.” Malia quietly ate.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Malia: Thanks for everything dad.

Dad: No problem. Keep up the good work.

Everyone who knew her described her as the opposite of emotional. But when it came to her dad, she was still the child who loved his hugs and his advice. If he could have the strength to move on and better himself, so could she. Right now, she stared at Theo’s message. She hadn’t responded yet. Ironic, as an English major, she should have a gift with words. Not at this moment. She put her phone in her lap as Lydia kept driving.

“Umm Lydia. I don’t usually follow the speed limit myself, but can you slow down.” Malia urged. Lydia took her foot off the gas a little.

“I just have a taste for a Peanut Power smoothie. You know how Smoothie King gets busy around this time.” She turned the corner.

“Do you mean taste or craving?” Malia teased. Lydia rolled her eyes with a smile. “O my gosh. Are you pregnant?”

“No. no. I mean don’t get me wrong. One day. But not now. Stiles and I want to graduate first. We will have a baby when you have a boyfriend.”

“That will be never then.” Lydia scolded her with her eyes. “What? We both know I self-sabotage myself. Theo. I can’t forgive myself for treating him like that. Even after I apologized to him.”

“Then talk to him rather than staring at that message.”

“Lyds. Not everyone has the fairytale romance. I mean Stiles knew you were his wife in third grade. I mean he remembers everything about you. It’s beautiful. And I have made up in my mind that it won’t happen….”

 “I’m so sick of you downing yourself. Stop it. You can have what Stiles and I have. The only thing that’s stopping it is you. Stop being your worst enemy. You have so much love and fight in your heart. Are you really going to let your fear win?”

“It would be easier too. But I keep thinking about Theo. And I don’t want to.” Lydia smiled on the inside. She knew the right words to make her friend truly open up to her. Malia stared out the window as Lydia pulled up in the parking lot.

“No one is in the drive thru.” Malia expected her to go there than to park.

“It’s called exercise Tate.” Lydia hid her smirk as she saw Theo wiping tables through the glass window. Apparently, so did Malia.

She stared wide eyed at him, who was oblivious to her presence. She looked at Lydia, giving her threatening eyes. “This is a set up. What the hell?” She walked back to the car as Lydia pulled her.

“Think of it as two people who meet randomly.” Malia rolled her eyes.

“You sound more like Stiles every day.” She walked inside grateful they avoided the rush hour.

Theo heard the bell from the customers walking in. “Give me a sec please.” He wiped the remaining tables. Looking up, he swallowed the lump in his throat at Malia at the counter. Looking at his phone, he lost track of time. Lydia was very punctual. And here he was with a uniform visor on his head.

Malia heard his steps as her shoulders stiffened. “Relax.” Lydia whispered beside her. Easy for her. Tiny knots appeared in her stomach as he walked behind the counter.

“Hey Malia. Lydia. ” Theo let go the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Her long hair was braided to one side. She made a simple white shirt and American Flag shorts with combat boots sexy.

“umm. Hey.” She rubbed the back of her neck. A red uniform shirt never looked this good to her. Lydia laughed at their moment. Were they going to say something to eachother or just stand there awestruck? She had to help them out. Clearing her throat, he jumped recollecting himself.

“What would you guys like?” Theo looked at the computer screen as Lydia gave her order. “Ok. A chocolate Peanut Power, no bananas. What about you Malia?”

“Nothing.” She shrugged as he prepared the smoothie. Lydia was giving her chastising eyes. This was not how this was supposed to go. Malia was supposed to be talking to him. She nudged her hard as Malia bit her lip. “You.” Her eyes widened, realizing how that sounded.

“I came to see you.” She cleaned it up. The sound from the blenders didn’t distract them. “If you didn’t mind.”

“Not one bit.” He gave Lydia her smoothie, but his eyes were fixated on Malia. She fought against the urge to grab Lydia’s hand to keep her with her. What if she messed this up again? She couldn’t afford too.

“I’ll give you two some alone time.” Lydia snickered, prying herself from Malia’s strong grip. Sitting at one of the tables. She prayed she wouldn’t mess this up.

Malia knew he was waiting for her to speak. And she should. Opening her mouth, she said the first thing that came to her mind. “What you sent to me. It was nice.” He leaned on the counter, licking his lips.

“If it was, then why didn’t you respond? I’m not mad about it. I’m just ….”

“I get it. My words mean one thing and my actions mean another. And I can’t keep using that as an excuse. Because it’s not a good one.”  She finally looked him in the eyes.

“I just need to know what you being here means. Friends or more.” He could be just as blunt as her. But he didn’t want to waste his time if she kept this up.

“Both. The other night, you told me your story. And I just touched on mine. All my life it was me and my dad. And his constant unstable relationships with women. These were women who lived with us. All promising to love me and him. Giving us this false security. I never had a mother. And I always wanted one like any kid. I thought dad and I had found that. And then after months, they left. And it was hard getting attached and having to let go. I mean, my dad loves me. I love him. But he taught me that after a month with a person. Things changed. Feelings fade…” her hand rested on the counter as he slowly placed his hand on top of hers. Both took in each other’s touch. Her hand was small compared to his.

“Yeah they do. From my senior year in high school to my freshman year I was like that. Defining myself by my relationships. Then I realized I didn’t want to be like that. I’m not like that anymore.” Malia’s shoulders relaxed. It amazed them how they could just talk about serious topics without fear of judgement. Lydia was looking at their intimate body language. “I’m ready for a serious relationship if it happens. But not just with anyone. Someone who’s special.” Malia read his eyes.

 “But how do you know when you find the right person?”

“Only time will tell.” Her eyes stared at their hands. When he said it, she believed him. “but that’s on you.” He needed to know she wasn’t going to backtrack again. They had this instantaneous chemistry that couldn’t be ignored.

“Tonight?” Malia’s steady voice put a smile on his face.

“Do you like coffee?”

“Yeah.”

“Then how about the campus coffee house? It’s open mike night. We can listen to different people play.”

“Yeah.” Right now, it seemed as if that was the only word she knew. “I love coffee houses.” Because that was so much better.

“I’ll pick you up at 7.”

“Sure…..”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Theo placed his acoustic guitar in his case. He took one last look at himself before he left. A blue jean jacket, logo shirt and pants. He was playing out different scenarios as to how she would react to him singing tonight. This was his second time doing it. And the crowd seemed to love it. So he hoped she would too. He wanted to show her who he really was. Grabbing his wallet and phone, he sent her a quick text.

Malia hoped this was good enough. She hadn’t been on a date in a while. Ripped jeans. A simple shirt and a military jacket would just do. She ran her fingers through her hair once more, looking at herself in the mirror. Since when did she turn into those girls who panicked over what they wore for a date? But she wanted this to work.

“Malia. You can do this. Don’t be a jerk. Don’t scare him away.” This was a terrible self pep-talk.

Knock

Knock

Theo took a deep breath, reminding himself to take it slow. When she said she wanted to be friends and more, it stuck with him. It was the mistake he made in his past. Not getting to know the girls he’d been with.

When she opened the door, she smiled at his simple attire. Guess he wasn’t a prep after all. It was a good thing. A very good thing. Her eyes looked at the guitar case in his hand. “You’re going to be playing tonight?” She closed the door behind her.

“Yeah. You got a problem with that?” He flirted as the two walked side by side in the hallway.

“no. I didn’t peg you for a singer. So what song did you choose?” He didn’t miss that flirtatious glint in her eyes.

“You’ll find out later.” He placed his hand on her lower back as they walked to his truck. He heard her shortness of breath. “I’m nervous too.” He opened the door for her, stopping her before she got in. “I’m glad you decided to come.”

It became quiet again. Something they both didn’t want. This would be where she’s say something sarcastic. But this guy deserved more than that. Biting her lip, she took his guitar out his hand, placing it underneath his seat.

“I’m so envious of you. You can just say what you feel. What you think.”

“I’m not good like you though.” He moved her hair behind her ear. “You look gorgeous tonight.” He took in her natural lip gloss and gold eye shadow. His hand rested on her face, stroking her cheek. Their eyes searched the other’s.

“…..Theo. That’s with everything outside of relationships. Isn’t it obvious? I’m trying so hard to think about what I should do to not push you away.” She felt shivers down her spine. She didn’t know if it was the cool breeze or him. Or both.

“Is this better?” He ran his hands up and down her arms. She was so close to him, he could smell her shampoo. It smelt of honey and coconut. She was staring at his lips. Wondering what they tasted like. So was he. But they had to take things slow.

“Malia. Don’t think. Just get in the truck. Enjoy tonight with me.”

As he drove off, Malia stared at his hand on the steering wheel. Taking a deep breath, she reached for it. He looked at her for a quick second as she kept her eyes forward. She didn’t have to turn her head to see the light smile on his face. She had put it there.

“Is that a smile?” Theo called her out playfully, carefully lacing his fingers with hers.

“Raeken. Keep your eyes on the road.”

“I can multitask.” Damn him and his sexy smile. His beard. He felt her eyes on him. Squeezing her hand, he stopped at the light. “I think I know why we’re so attracted to each other.”

“Because we like Red Velvet ice cream so much?” Malia snarked.

“No. because there is a sadness inside both of us. We’ve both had these rough experiences and we are trying to learn from them. It’s scary. And I don’t take this for granted.”

“I don’t either.”

He grabbed his guitar case, reaching out his hand to her. She grabbed it walking inside the coffee house with him. Already, she felt the jealous eyes of single girls in the audience. And this burst of insecurity hit her. These were the girls who she imagined him with. Girls with luxurious curls in their hair who wore heels. Who probably owned dogs named “muffin.” Girls whose fathers could buy them whatever they wanted.

“You ok?” Theo sensed something off as he pulled her chair out for her. He could feel her doubt as soon as they walked inside. It was his job to remove it.

“Yeah. I guess. You got groupies I see.” She shrugged.

“So. I could care less about them. You should do the same.” He sat down, holding her hand. “I’m always nervous. Scared I’m going to forget the words.”

“You got this. If you did it once. You can do it again. And if you were good last time, that means you’ll be better tonight.” He gave her a light grin. “What? Told you I could be nice.”

“I see that.” The manager signaled for him to come on the stage. Before she could react, he kissed her on the cheek leaving her at the table. She was too shocked to notice the other girls’ bitter reactions.

Did that just happen? She touched her cheek to take in the quick moment.

The lights dimmed as the customers grew quiet. Their eyes were glued to him. But the only eyes he cared about were Malia’s. Her cute blush made him smile as he situated the mike. “Hey everyone. I’m Theo Raeken. And I’m gonna play this song tonight called I’m Yours by Jason Mraz. It’s to the cute girl in the at my table. ”

“Awww…..” She blushed deeper at the audience’s response around her.

 The audience cheered as Malia’s eyes were glued to him. His fingers strummed along the strings, creating the beautiful melody. His light voice made her smile as his eyes connected with hers. Soon the audience began to clap along with the melody, including her. Singing along with him.

The words. His mellow voice resonated something within her. The lyrics were so simple, yet it held her. Relaxed her.

When he stopped, the audience cheered. “Thanks you guys.” He left the stage as another act came on. Her eyes never left his. Even now as he sat down. He was worried that he had overdone himself by putting her on the spot. But her eyes told him differently.

Malia scooted close to him. “You’re not too bad Raeken.” She whispered in his ear as they sat back. He placed his arm around her.

“So does that mean we can do this again?”

“Maybe.”

TWTWTWTW

He held the door open for her as they left. It was easy to enjoy his arm around her with live music playing surrounded by people. It was an atmosphere where she could enjoy him and not have to say anything. But now, they were alone again. He showed her his world. And she wanted to show him hers.

“Are you enjoying our date?” He held her hand.

“So far.” She gave him a light smile.

“So where next princess?” He grabbed both of her hands in his, pulling her to his truck. The more she was around him, the more she panicked. A good panic. She stopped him, releasing his hands. He frowned, missing her touch.

Malia chuckled, untying her boots. His frown turned into a curious grin. She smiled, feeling her feet against the warm concrete.

“So I take it the pretty boy has never walked barefoot on a street before?” He shrugged. She held her boots in her hand. Waiting for him to do the same. “Come on Raeken. Be adventurous.” She was taking him out of his element for sure.

“There is nothing adventurous about taking my shoes off.” He stated. She rolled her eyes playfully.

“Yeah. Yeah. Then do it hair gel. Get your feet dirty.” She dared, not giving him a choice.

“You are bossy as hell.” He shook his head.

“And you like it. Now no more stalling.” He bent down taking them off. Malia blushed at his body from behind.

“So what next?” He caught her attention.

“How about we walk around on campus like this?” Great. Now she sounded simple. She was. And right now, she was noticing how her toe nails weren’t polished. And how good he smelled.

This wasn’t so bad with her with him. Feeling the concrete under his feet. He wondered if she could hear his heart? It was pounding loudly against his chest. He gave her hand a squeeze as she returned it. He was waiting to see this vulnerable side again. The dim street lights glowed beautifully as they walked.

“I knew you’d like it.” Malia folded her lips. “I would always sneak out my bedroom to sleep under the trees. It was such a habit that my dad would have a pillow and blanket under a tree ready for me.” She volunteered.

“So you’re a nature girl?” Ideas came to him for their next date.

“Yeah. Always have been. Outside is where I feel the most peace. I don’t know what it is. Snakes, wolves, rabbits. Coyotes. They don’t scare me. It’s the only place that I don’t feel scared to be myself. Guess that’s why I’m a Forestry major with a minor in English.”

“What do you plan on doing with it?”

“I want to be a nature blogger. Travel. Hike. take pictures. Write articles. Record anything and everything. animals. People. Learn about every type of culture out there. Sleep in the craziest places….what about you?” Her eyes sparkled with passion.

“I’m an engineering major. I’m good at science. And math. And I love puzzles. Putting things together. Taking them apart. Understanding the science of what makes thing work.” He stopped, sitting on the curb. Pulling her down with him, she rested her head on his shoulder. The intimate contact made him smile.

His hand felt good in hers. So good her stomach was doing flips. She felt his eyes on her. “What?”

“I just haven’t had a good time like this in a while.”

“Me neither.” She whispered. He grazed his thumb across her cheek.

He didn’t want for tomorrow to come and regret not doing this. Her eyes were glazed with want. Fear. It didn’t stop him from taking in how soft her skin was. Every fiber in his being was telling him to kiss her. Her lips slightly parted as if begging for him to.

He leaned in carefully. He was so close, he could hear her breathing.

“Theo I…..” Her lips had a mind of their own. Her body was taking advantage of this closeness. His hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. His tongue playing gently with hers. Making her thoughts turn into mush. His hands cupped her face delicately. Hers rested on his neck. Slowly parting….

 “I forgot what I was going to say.” She caught her breath as him. He stole another kiss. And another.

“Me too…..” He laughed helping her up. “Hope I wasn’t the only one to enjoy that.” She couldn’t deny it either. But still…..

Theo frowned at her mental debate. She was searching for something to destroy this moment.

“Theo. I just don’t want to be taken advantage of. And if that is what you’re doing. Then this ends here. I don’t like to waste my time. I don’t just kiss someone like that for fun.”

“I don’t either. In my past relationships. It didn’t feel as good as this. You have to believe me….”

“Theo I….”

“Malia have you ever thought that maybe I see you the way. That I think what if this is some game you’re playing with me. Like guys just overlook the hot skater girl with long legs. This girl who could care less about what anyone thought of her. Who underneath all of that snark…is sweet…ambitious…..” She began to shake in his embrace.

What he was saying to her. She hadn’t had this in a long time. And her body was…She couldn’t make that decision just yet. “What’s wrong?” He didn’t like her startled eyes. His thumbs grazed against her cheeks. “Malia.”

“I…I….i got to go home.” She got out of his embrace.

“I will take you.” He tried to reach for her hand.

“No. I can make it back myself…..” He gave her questioning eyes. She was acting not like herself. Did he do something? He stood still, waiting for her to talk.

“So you aren’t gonna tell me what just went in your head.”

“Nope….” As if she could explain that…..

“So you’re just gonna ruin a moment….” His snark could get under her skin like no other.

“Yep.”

“I’m not gonna let that happen, Coyote.” She stiffened at the word. Turning towards him, he smirked. He knew the name would catch her attention. It fit her.

“Your pet name isn’t going to make me tell you.” She folded her arms.

“So you like it…I can deal with that. But eventually you have got to tell me what’s on your mind. For now, I will take you home.”

“Whatever hair gel.” She walked passed him.

He stood there watching her with a light smile on his face. If she hadn’t figured it out yet, he wasn’t going to let her go.


End file.
